My Fairy Tail
by akaitenshi17
Summary: Gray finds love as well as Natsu. But with who? Summary sucks. Can't really write them. Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

hello~ this is one of my few stories with an OC. Yeah, I know that not many people like these stories but I don't care. Read it if ya want or not. If you like it, leave a review . Also before hand, I would like to make these points very clear,

1) Yes I know some things maybe spelled wrong. Give me credit. I write these things at like 3am-5am. And some things I have spelled a certain way because I prefer it that way.

2) This is a story with an OC.

3) I'm writing this because it's funny and it helps me relax.

And 4) the lengths of each chapter is different. Some are shorter and others are longer. I didn't make it a goal for a certain amount of words when I wrote these, but oh well...

Thank you~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but it'd be awesome if I did.

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Move...A Fail.

It was just like any other day at the guild; everyone was chatting, looking at possible missions to take, and just enjoying themselves."Ahh... Home at last.." Tokine said to Mirajane as she sat on an unoccupied barstool.

"How'd the mission go?" Mirajane asked, smiling curiously.

"Went quickly and easily. Although I wish it would've been worth more jewel. But no real complaints." Tokine replied as she waved her hand in a joking manner. Mira knew she didn't really need the money, that she had plenty of it from not using much of it and going on a lot of missions.

"Nice to have you back though, would you like anything to drink or eat? You seem tired."

"Yeah, actually, could I get a soda and the usual? And I am tired. Tired and a lot on my mind. Which I need your opinion about something later tonight at Lucy's."

"Sure thing, Tokine. And I'll get it now."

"Thanks Mira!" Tokine said with a smile then laid her head upon her arms on the bar counter. Mira came back shortly with the food and drinks. Yes, drinks. Tokine began eating right away and just as soon as she started, the doors to the guild burst open... '_Crap, Natsu again'_ she thought to herself. And sure enough, she was right.  
Natsu burst through the doors, shouting with excitement, "What smells soo GOOD?!" His eyes then caught a glimpse of what the smell was. He seized at the food only to be stopped by Tokine's fist catching his face.  
"OOWWW! What was that for?" Natsu shouted in pain. Tokine turned to him and simply said, "Down boy, no. My food."  
Natsu pouted at her and she giggled. At this time the rest of the gang had come in. Gray came in wearing just his boxers only to be hit in the face with his clothes by Lucy, who was pulling her tote bag, followed by Erza who was talking with Happy. Tokine helped natsu up off the floor and he sat on the barstool to her left. She took one last bite of her sandwich and then slid the plate to natsu, "Here, I don't want it anymore."  
"Are you sure?" He asked trying to clarify it.  
"Heh, yes natsu, sweetie. I wouldn't give it to you if I still wanted it." Tokine replied smiling at the hungry boy. She then took a drink of her soda and dropped her head on one hand beginning to get lost in her thoughts. This didn't last long for gray had bumped into her when going to the stool on her right. "Why do I always end up between you two?" She asked as she let out a sigh. "If you begin to fight, I'm gonna knock both of your asses out."

Gray looked at her, then at natsu who was eating away, and then back at her, " as long as the flame brain stays over there, I'm fine." He said it so calmly and there was the slight huskiness of his voice that caused her to shiver but not enough to be seen. She blushed a little and took a drink of her second soda, note: mixed with alcohol.  
Gray saw this and smirked. "Why the blush?" Tokine didn't say a word, instead she got up and walked away to sit with Lucy, who was reading alone.  
Gray stared blankly. "Well, what's her problem?" He asked Mira.  
Natsu looked at him, " you. Probably froze her out, Ice block."  
"No, it's not that. She doesn't mind the cold. She loves it. She's just tired from the mission she came back from. I think she just needs some peace and quiet." Mira told gray.  
"If that's what she wants then, I don't think that the guild is the place for that." Natsu said as he finished the food given to him.  
Gray nodded in agreement with the fire mage for once. "I have an idea. Mira, can you get me a bottle of alcohol and one of the sodas that she has, one just like it?"  
"Sure thing gray, hold on." She returned with the drinks and handed them to gray who then proceeded to the table that Tokine and Lucy were at. Lucy had stopped reading and her and Tokine had been talking and laughing. They were best friends. And they told each other just about everything. The few exceptions being each others sex life and various other things. And because of this, Lucy knew that Tokine was head over heels for gray, her raven haired dream guy. She loved everything about him. From his magic to his very being itself. She always dreamt of being with him. She shared her fantasies and everything with Lucy. Lucy had seen him coming and tipped Tokine off, her cue to leave but before she could, gray was beside her with his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, relax and have another drink. I asked Mira to get me a soda just like the one you finished there. Here," Gray said, his cool breath tickling Tokine's ear. She loved it. It was cool but somewhat, refreshing. Anything cool, cold, or freezing, she loved. She guessed that was one reason she wanted gray. Him and his coldness, just the thought of it turned her on.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked taking the drink.  
Gray sat down beside her, with his legs spread a little on the bench. "No. It's just a soda, right?"  
"You said that Mira gave you one just like the one I just drank, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"It's a blend of pop and alcohol gray. She likes to mix them." Lucy stated.  
"Why?" He asked with a weird grin formed on his gorgeous face.  
Tokine made a small pout at the grin and said "it makes it easier for me to handle. I mean I can handle my liquor but when mixed like this, it takes longer for me to actually be a drunken mess." After drinking some of the drink gray gave her, she added, "But at this rate, I'll be that way soon."

Tokine's POV  
Oh god... He's so close to me... And the way he's sitting... Ohh... I just want to push him down and kiss him... Why does he have to be so damn good looking? And the fact that he strips every now and then doesn't help. But I do get to see more of that fine body of his. His nice abs... I just want to lick them... Those V lines, I want to rub my hands on them and hear him groan at the feeling of being touched... And those lips... So...soo... Ohhh god I need to stop... If I get anymore drunk or horny, I'm gonna lose it!  
-end of pov-

Gray's POV  
Ok I'm not sure if she doesn't realize that I'm hitting on her or if she does and is just ignoring it. Hrmmm, still there's no harm in trying. I mean, just look at her anyways. Those eyes, beautiful; her hair, so pretty and long, I would love to wrap my hands in it and pull her head back while kissing that lovely mouth...ugh and her body... God that body... To have that body... Man the things I would do to it, I'd ruin her... Trace her spine, feel her shiver with pleasure and possibly moan at the touch... Crap... I've got to stop this... I can already feel my pants tightening up... But who could blame me, it's her. And I like her a lot anyways... If I don't stop myself, I'll take her here and now...  
-end of POV-

The two then noticed that the other was looking at them, so they both blushed a bit and quickly turned away from each other. Lucy saw grays reaction and smiled at Tokine. Tokine noticed Lucy's reaction out of the corner of her eye, and Lucy winked and made a gesture for her to talk to gray. However, she didn't. Instead she looked at the blushed raven haired teen and she left. As she left, she threw a hand up to Lucy and told her she'd talk to her later that night. (They were going to have a sleepover) Gray bit his lip as Tokine walked away, _'damn it. Rejected. Now what do I do?_' and upon that thought, he hit the table with his fist, then got up and walked out.  
Mira walked to where Lucy was and asked her what all the fuss was about. Lucy just giggled and said "First move...fail." The two girls laughed as happy and natsu joined asking what was so funny.

* * *

well. that's chapter 1. kind of sucky. a lot of the first chapters are, but like I always say, "gotta start somewhere, right?"

review and tell me what ya think. don't be too harsh though. its my second fanfic. one more thing, italics are thoughts and if there's more that I left out, ill have it in the latest chapter. There's a good, hmmm maybe 20 or so chapters. Not sure yet. I'm working on chapter 11 and ill be loading the other chapters once I finish editing them.


	2. Chapter 2

hey hey~ here's chapter 2~! these first couple of chapters will probably be uploaded fairly quickly. I've got at least half of this one wrote. I know when i'm ending it, I just haven't made it that far in writing. I will be updating "flea found a host" once I finish chapter 2 and maybe 3. anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

Before the sleepover

It was only 5:00 when Tokine decided that she was going to go shopping to pass time until the sleepover, which started at 9:00. She was bored and needed to pass time. She grabbed about 500,000 jewel before leaving, not planning on buying a lot. After about an hour and half of shopping, she stopped by a café for a quick drink before continuing home to get ready to go to Lucy's house. "Hello, can I get a soda please?" She asked as she sat her stuff and herself down at the counter.

"Sure thing, miss" the owner said getting her the drink. "Fun day shopping, I see."

"Yeah... I have a small party to go to, I figured that I might as well look good." Tokine said with a chuckle.

"Well you look great to me. Where's this party at?" Asked a strangely familiar voice. Tokine turned around in time to see gray standing behind her.

"Do you plan on trying to go? Because that just won't do. It's a girls sleepover." Gray gave her a weird look.

"Actually I wasn't. Parties or sleepovers aren't my style. You should know that." He looked at the café owner, "Can I get one these as well?" and he handed the man the money, paying for both of their drinks. Tokine looked at him with a puzzled expression, "You didn't have to do that. I have money." Gray gave her a smile, sweet, yet very seductive. It chilled her. _'hmmm, now that's sexy'_ she thought.

"Well thanks for paying for my drink, but I have to be off now." She finished her drink and picked up her bags. As she walked away, she dropped some. Gray seeing this, went to help. "Here, let me help you." Tokine was somewhat speechless, she had never seen gray help anyone without gaining something himself. _'Something is up'_, but seeing as he never does this, she took advantage of the offer. "Thanks sweetie." She said with a smile that made gray mutter something she couldn't make out. She just let him help her.  
About 10 to 15 minutes later they arrived at her house. She told gray he could just sit the bags down in the living room. (For only 20,000 jewel a month, she got a great house. A kitchen, living room, 3 bedrooms and bathrooms, and 2 guest houses with bathrooms in each. It was a real steal. She had the money to pay the original price but she wanted to save money up to buy something else that she really wanted, she bargained and her rent went from 100,000 jewel down to 20,000.)  
Tokine glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:20. _'Damn. I've still a lot of time to kill. I hadn't planned on running into gray, who's now sitting comfortably on my couch...maybe I should just talk to him for awhile...no harm, right?'_  
Gray was sitting on Tokine's couch thinking of what he should do next. His first move failed, but his second try was going good. He then came up with something. "What time did you say that party started?" Gray asked.  
"At 9:00. Why?"  
"Well you've got time to kill, so how about we go out and talk for a bit? But I need to stop by my house first. That good with you?"  
"S-sure... I guess it wouldn't hurt." The two then left. After awhile of walking, they reached grays house. It was small and cozy. Gray went inside and motioned her in. His house was kept somewhat cold. It was just a basic home. One bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, etc. The walls were painted blue. A light blue, sort of like that faint blue color of snow when the moon shines light on it. _'Peaceful'_ Gray had relaxed on his couch, somehow losing his clothes again and was in his boxers.  
"Is it fine if we just talk here at my place for awhile?"  
"Well I guess. I suppose it wouldn't hurt" she replied with a small laugh. She sat down on a stool next to the kitchen counter and wall. The two stayed quiet for awhile until Tokine broke the silence.  
"So gray, umm.. I want to say thanks for helping with my stuff... It was... Sweet..." She said awkwardly...  
"It was nothing, really. I figured I'd help a lovely lady that needed help." He responded. His tone was slightly flirty and cool.  
"Lovely?"  
"Yes, I believe that's what I said..."  
Tokine blushed furiously and looked away... "Something wrong?"  
"N-no. It's just... I never..."  
"Never what?" Gray stood up and started toward her. As he did, he thought to himself _'Ok this is it. I can't resist it anymore. I have to let her know what she's doing to me. And that outfit she's wearing, ohh...she looks soo good in it. The short length dress with the low-ish cut top to it. Hmmm, as good as she looks in it, I bet she looks better without it. The way she's crossed her legs, oh Dammit, I have to kiss her... Touch her... Feel her... I have to. I can't hold back anymore. I'm gonna rip that dress off her and I'm going to make her mine now and forever._'  
"Gray.. What are you doing?" She asked, slightly scared of what the sexy raven haired teen was going to do as he got closer. He was now within inches from her, "Never what, Tokine?" He said ohh so seductively.

Tokine began blushing hard again. "Never been called that before... By anyone.."  
Gray inched closer to the point that they were almost touching... Tokine could feel his cool breath hit her, cause her to shiver but again not enough to be seen. "What? Lovely?"  
"y-yea..."  
"Really? I figured that you've been called a lot of things before. Like beautiful, sexy...I've even heard you be called mysterious.." He turned his voice to a low purr. This made a shiver go down her spine and she shivered herself, which didn't go unseen by gray. _'hmm I've got her now... I'd know that kind of shiver anywhere. I'm slowly turning her on... Maybe she could feel the same as me... Let's find out'_  
"Gray, why are-unmppf!" Tokine was completely caught off guard as gray grabbed her head bringing it to his. He gave her an extremely fiery and passionate kiss. He pulled away to see a cutely confused Tokine only to seal her lips with another fiery kiss. Tokine couldn't help it, she gave in and began kissing him back, throwing her arms around grays neck and moaning as he deepened the kiss. He then licked her lip, and without hesitation, she slightly opened her mouth and he seized his chance. She let him invade her mouth with his tongue, letting him explore and do what he wanted. The texture of his tongue on hers was an amazing feeling and she didn't want him to control all the action, so a duel began. She forced her tongue passed his and into his mouth, earning a moan from gray. That she liked, very much. She pressed herself as close as she could against his cool, half nude, well built body. After a few seconds of this, the two broke apart, panting hard. Gray looked at Tokine, want and lust evident in her eyes, and smirked. A low thump and a crash was heard. He pushed her against the wall with a bit of force, knocking the stool out of the way. "Unh..what was that f-"  
Before she could finish, gray was against her and kissing her again. It was then that she noticed, she could feel his hard-on rub against her. It felt good. It all did. The way he rubbed against her, them being close like this, the passionate kiss. But it confused her too. Gray broke the kiss and traveled to her neck. Moving her hair to the side, he began kissing it lightly, earning light moans from the scarlet haired teen. Then he started to grind against her a bit, Earning more moans.  
"G-gray..mmhmm...why, why are...y-you doing...t-this?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I love you Tokine. I want you."  
That last statement echoed in her mind... **_'I want you.'_** Gray, Gray Fullbuster, wanted her. As she had that thought, he had lightly bitten her and sucked on her neck at the same time. "Ohh! Damn!"  
"You ok? Did I hurt you?"  
"N-no..." she paused for a moment while he had stopped. "gray..." She breathed.  
"Yea?"  
"I have to go now... I have to meet Lucy." She shoved him off and bolted out the door, leaving gray confused. She ran all the way back to her house. She closed the door behind her in a rush and slid to the floor. _'Did he really just say all that and mean it? I thought he liked juvia...could he really feel the same as me? Ahhh! I'm so confused!'_ It was the that she notice it was 8:30. "Shit! That much time has went by?! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!" She quickly showered, dressed and gathered her stuff and proceeded to Lucy's house in a mad dash. Upon arriving, she burst through the doors, "LUCY!"  
Lucy turned quickly at hearing her best friend scream her name. "What is it Tokine? And why are you so out of breath?"  
"Sorry I'm late, but I need to talk to you... In private."  
"Oh dear, ok come in here."  
The two went to the bedroom furthest from the living room where Erza, Mira, juvia, and Cana were sitting, awe-struck by what just happened. Once the blonde and her best friend made it to the room and closed the door, Tokine spilled. She told everything that happened. After about 20 to 30 minutes, the two came back out, both ready to start with the party.

* * *

whoop~! end of chptr2. review? but either way, if people like it and don't review., i'm good.

also I love my dad. i'm sitting here, working hard at editing when he got home and I hadn't eaten, since I woke up(around 2pm)and he's making me food~ go daddy go~!


	3. Chapter 3

so like my house ay be haunted. I'm seeing crap every where. well here's chptr 3~

* * *

Chapter 3

The Next Day...

Tokine wanted to skip checking in with the others at the guild but Lucy dragged her there anyways.

"Aww, come on. We're going to be early, so maybe he won't be there. You know he's never early for anything." Lucy said as she dragged Tokine into the guild.

"Maybe. Hopefully, because I don't know if I could handle seeing him for a little while after that. Lucy, lets sit here today." Tokine said as she dropped to the floor beside the bar, where they would be unseen by everyone except Mira and Makarov. Mira walked over and hunkered down beside the two mages, "This about last night?"

Tokine looked at Mirajane with a tired, confused look, "yea, kind of. I just don't feel like being seen today. So if anyone asks, me and Lucy went on a mission and will back in a few days. Can you give us the heads up on when we can leave?"

"Sure thing. I'll get you girls some drinks and food too. I'll tell the master that you are having an off day and that you don't want to be seen." And with that Mira got up and went to Makarov.

"Lucy, am I stupid for this?"

"No. I would do the same. Except I can't. Loke sort of stays with me hahahaa but like I said last night, it has to be true or else he wouldn't have said it, right?"

"He could just be trying to get me out of my panties too."

"That's true."

"The dumb stripper. Nothing but a damn tease. Tch. But I can't deny it, I love him too."

"I know you do. You have to do something about it."

"I know but what do I do?" At that moment, Loke decided to come out. He wanted to be a part of the conversation too. "Hey" Loke said in a casual tone.  
"Hi loke" the girls chimed.  
"Why the long face, Tokine?" Loke asked while crouching down.  
"Nothing. Just guy problems. Guys are just too complicated for anyone's good." Tokine said with a scoff.  
"What?" Loke felt slightly offended.  
Lucy patted him on the back lightly, "shh! Keep your voice down, we are hiding here for a reason, Baka. And don't mind that last statement. She's just confused because of a guy."  
"Who is it? I may be able to help." Loke asked Tokine but she just looked away and grabbed some of the food Mira had brought them.  
"Gray," Lucy said as Loke sat beside and put his arm around her, making her blush slightly.  
"It's cute when you blush, sweetie. And ohh... Gray Fullbuster. The stripping ice Mage. What happened?"  
Tokine remained silent so Lucy told him. "She seems to have fallen for him and he helped her carry her shopping bags home yesterday and then they went out and began talking. Basically it ended with him kissing her saying that he loved and wanted her. It shocked her and confused her so she ran away."  
"Damn Tokine. Gray has never said he liked anyone, let alone say he loves them. So I know he has to be telling the truth. Why'd she run out?" "Well, last night when she made it to the sleepover, she told me everything. She said that he had never made a move toward her until yesterday and she said that it always seemed like he liked juvia. She's wanted to date him for a long while now but when he kissed her and everything, she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth about liking her or if he was trying something else..."  
"You mean get her to have sex with him?"  
"Baka, but yes."  
"I can talk with him later if you want and find out. But it'll have to be later, like tomorrow or something." Tokine turned to him with a look that showed she wanted to know but didn't want hurt too. Loke felt what she meant. "Would you? Please?"  
Loke was shocked somewhat because he had never seen the elemental Mage so...happy and scared, no, he didn't even know how to describe it. "Yes, I will. Anything for my loves best friend."  
Lucy blushed.  
"Thank you! If anyone knows better it'll be you! Since you're a guy and all." Tokine said smiling and hugged Loke tight. "Lucy, you have a wonderful boyfriend. I have two of the best friends ever here."  
"Sorry to run, but I've got to go. I'll check in and ask gray later. Just tell me when you want me to talk to him." And with that he kissed Lucy, and left.  
"Well you guys are too cute together." Tokine said to the blushing blonde.  
"Hush!" She snapped. " and hey, maybe if you and gray start dating, all of us can double date."  
"Maybe"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Every other Mage was there, with the exception of those on missions, erza being one of those. It was around one when gray came in. He sat about three seats away from the two girls hiding from him, unaware of them being there. "Hey, Mira, have you seen Tokine today?" Gray asked with a tone Mira was not familiar with.  
Mira finished wiping the cup and sat it down. She walked over and leaned on the bar, "yep. Why?"  
"Is she here? I need to ask her something. It's important."  
Mira cocked her head to the side and smiled a small smile, " I'm sorry gray, but her and Lucy went on a mission and won't be back til later."  
"Shit. My damn luck. Do you know exactly when they'll be back?"  
"No, sorry gray. May I ask what's troubling you?" It's true, something was bothering him and he didn't think it showed through. And it didn't really show through all that much, but Mirajane is good at reading people.  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Just don't tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you. Especially, Tokine. I'm gonna wait til she gets back."  
"I won't tell her anything." She said with a wink. She knew that the hiding girls could hear them.  
"Ok. Good to know. But the thing that's bothering me is her."  
"Why? What did she do?"  
"No, no. Not like that. She isn't bothering me like what natsu does... It's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Im in love with her. And yesterday, I got her that drink here, then I paid for the one she ordered at a café, that I happened to run into her at. Well she dropped some of her bags as she left so I helped her carry them home."

"Wow gray, you really do love her, huh? You haven't helped anyone like that. Wait, did you want anything in return?"  
"No... I just wanted to help her... But now I do want something in return..."  
"Now there's the gray I know. What do you want from her?"  
"A date. From her. I want to ask her out on a date. I was gonna talk to her, ask her out on a damn date and invite Lucy and Loke so we can double date. That way it wouldn't be as bad for her."  
"Gray...that's soo sweet!"  
Gray blushed slightly. "Tch. Mira...shh..."  
Tokine couldn't help it, she was really convinced now that he was telling the truth. She looked at Lucy, who nodded at her knowing exactly what she was thinking. She inched over near Mira and tugged her dress, then she got a fork and a few spoons and dropped them to the floor. "Oh dear. My dress has gotten caught and knocked dishes off. Sorry ha-ha" Mira bent down and got the utensils and rattled a few dishes to cover the two talking.  
Tokine whispered, "Make a distraction, I need outta here."  
"Got it." And without a moment of hesitation, Mira jumped up and ran to Cana, whispered to her and she nodded. She and Mira began to "fight" and everyone's attention was directed to them. It was then Tokine and Lucy snuck out and ran to Tokine's house.  
Tokine and Lucy fell to the floor, out of breath and tired from running so far. "Now what do I do?" Tokine asked out of breath.  
"Hehee I've an idea." Lucy said with a sneaky chuckle.  
"I know that laugh. What's your idea?"  
"He loves you and vice versa. So basically he teased you yesterday... Now it's your turn. Haha tease him til he can't take it anymore."  
"Lucy..." "Yea?"  
"Did I ever tell you that you're a genius?" The two girls laughed and began plotting what to do.

* * *

end of chptr 3. review maybe? if you review, a unicorn will appear and eat purple cupcakes and shit rainbows?


	4. Chapter 4

here's chapter 4~. enjoy. and sorry if the grammar and format is weird. my computer is derpy. also im editing and tweaking this chapter while writing a completely different story. hopefully it wont be too bad, ne?

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Tease Battle Begins!

It was the very next day when the plan was set into action. The two girls went through Tokine's closet, and found everything that was needed to tease gray. The two girls got ready. Tokine wore a tight blue mini skirt that came just about four inches above her knees, black leather boots to the knee, and a blue low cut V tank top that made it look like she wore a dress. Her hair was in a pony tail with her bangs hanging in the front. She had a necklace that was a snowflake, which set the outfit complete.

"Well? How do I look?" Natsu, happy, and Lucy sat on her couch staring at her. She had invited natsu and happy over to see what they thought.

"Wow! You look amazing! This will surely work!" Lucy exclaimed. "What do you think natsu?"

"Umm...Uhhh...I...I think... Tokine where's your bathroom?" Natsu asked blushing a bit and stuttering.

"It's down the hall there and to the right."

"Okay!" He shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Happy, what's with him?"

"I don't...know. Maybe something he ate?"

"He'd better not leave a mess in my bathroom."

"Aye. And you look good. Why so dressed up?"

"I've a mission, right Lucy?" Tokine said with a devilish smile. "Natsu, hurry so we can go to the guild."

"O-ok. J-j-just one m-more minute.."

"What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Ok I'm coming." No one knew the actual meaning to that sentence. The sound of the toilet being flushed was heard. Natsu came out and walked straight out the door, "well let's go."

The three joined him and walked out, while locking the door. Walking beside him down the driveway, Tokine started talking to natsu, "Ok then. You better not have made a mess in there."

"I didn't" natsu looked at her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Heh heh you're kinda cute when you blush. Why are you blushing anyways?"

"Ummm... No reason.."

"Ok...ay then... If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."

"Good cuz I'm not. But anyways, what mission are you going on that you'd be dressed like that?"

"It's a special one. Mira set it up. I've been chosen to go. As well as gray and Lucy."

"Why not me? Why can't I come with you?" Natsu whined.

"Mira chose us specifically. I think she has something else she needs you to do."

"Fine. Not like I wanted to come anyways..." He pouted. Tokine patted his head, ruffling his messy pink hair, " you're cute natsu, you really are. Hahahaa. I'm surprised that you are still single."

"I don't like anyone like that." He said while slightly blushing.

"Doesn't seem that way. Look at those cute cheeks. Aww, look Lucy he's blushing. How cute!" She teased him.

"Dammit Tokine! Stop!"

"Ok but only because we're at the guild now."

"Hmpf. Fine."

The three walked in, happy flying behind. While lucy and natsu sat down at a table, Tokine walked over to Mira, where gray just happened to be sitting. "Hey Mira, got that mission ready for me?" Tokine asked with a wink.

"Oh! Almost, let me finish here and I'll go get the details." Mira replied and she soon left to go "get the details" which actually meant her going and making some up. The so called mission was for them to go and just hang out somewhere while gray thought they were doing an actual mission. It's was just a way for her to get him alone to tease him. Lucy and Mira were in on it. Gray noticed her right away but he played it off. He was still kinda confused, himself, by what happened two days ago. Now he saw Tokine for the first time since and she looked amazing.

"Gray..." Tokine said quietly. Gray was surprised that she even said a word to him. "Yea?"

"Put your clothes back on."

"Gah! Shit, where'd they go?!"

Tokine giggled. " they're beside you sweetie."

Gray stood and dressed himself. "Thanks."

"No problem" she gave him a cute smile while winking and held her hand up slightly pointing at him.

"You're cute when you do that." He said slightly blushing.

"Really? Because I think you're cute when you blush. Haha like you are now." Gray blushed harder. "You.. Look cute in that dress."

" it's not a dress, love, but thanks." She decided now was the time to tease a little. She cocked her hips out toward him a bit swaying them some. She immediately noticed his eyes fall on her hips and ass. He was falling for it. Well her being the part cat elemental Mage she is, she pretended to be bored and purred a little. She saw him shudder. _'ahh ha! It's working!'_ Gray had to distract himself somehow. He could feel his pants slowly begin getting tight. _'damn. She's such a tease. I wonder if she's doing this purposely or not. Either way it's working and I just want to take her here and now'_ as an attempt to distract himself, he coughed and looked away from the tempting hips that taunted him. "What's this mission about?"

"Oh, heh you'll find out soon enough."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well you will be coming along with me."

"What? I never agreed to that."

"Mira set it up and she chose the ones that go. It's me, you and Lucy. So get ready to go."

"Fine. It wouldn't be as bad if it were only you but why does Lucy have to come along?"

Tokine have him a death glare. "Something wrong with my best friend coming with us? Or do you just want to get me alone again and try something else?" Gray turned red as he caught the reference. "T-That.. Was..."

"Was what?" She said in a mocking, yet flirty tone.

"Nothing. Just nevermind..."

Mira returned with a paper and she handed it to the eager scarlet haired Mage. "Here are the instructions. And the details as well. Oh, gray, you're a part of this as well." Gray gave her a bored look and said, "yea I know. She already told me."

"I'll tell you the details along the way gray, I'm gonna find Lucy, be ready in about 15 minutes or so."

"Whatever." If he didn't like her so much, he wouldn't even bother, but he got up and proceeded to get ready while he saw Tokine and Lucy discuss what he thought was the mission. After about 20 minutes, the trio left, Lucy with her tote bag, and gray and Tokine both with their own satchels.

* * *

A/N: gray is soooo easily turned on XD who knew? welp review if ya want~!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Fake Mission.

It was a three day trip to where they were going if they walked, two days if by train. So they took the train. Another reason they didn't bring natsu. He wouldn't only ruin the plan and be miserable on the ride there. He has terrible motion sickness. Tokine explained the mission to gray as they walked to board the train. She told him that there was a beast terrorizing a village back in a forest, that they were asked to help and get rid of it. Lucy was walking behind the two and loke had come out. He would provide useful to this "mission" and Lucy had explained everything to him and told him how he didn't need to talk to gray anymore and why, but that she wanted to spend time with him and to stay with her as long as he could for the time. He agreed. When the got on the train, they had a private cart to the four of them, so Loke and Lucy say together leaving the other seat for gray and Tokine. Tokine took the window seat because she loves to look at the scenery of places they go to. The seats were somewhat small so there was a gap between the two teens. Tokine crossed her legs making the skirt she had on raise a little but only the two of them noticed. Lucy was busy cuddling with Loke so neither of them paid any mind. Gray could see the inner part of her thigh and fought the urge to run his hand up it. Tokine could see gray eyeing at her from the corner if her eyes. She smirked as she noticed his pants begin to bulge. She loved that she could turn him on so easily sometimes. So seeing this, she decided to make it worse for him, "hmmm, I'm tired." She said with a yawn that turned into a purr. Gray coughed. "Mind if I put my legs in your lap, sweetie? I want to nap but be comfy too."

"Y-yea... Here use my coat as a pillow." Gray took his warm coat off and handed to her. She didn't expect it but she took it and used it. It smelled like him. Just like before when they kissed. Thinking back, she began to turn herself on. She wouldn't allow it. She fought it hard and it went away. Grays, on the other hand, got worse. Tokine now had her legs on his lap, and though the were crossed her could still see up her thighs but no higher. She made sure of it. He wanted so bad to run his hand across her legs and up her thighs. He noticed that she had began to drift off to sleep.

Grays POV  
Damn. She's so hot. If she stays like this, I'm gonna have a boner all the way there. I want to feel her legs. Touch them and rub them. Loke and Lucy were distracted with one another and fell asleep cuddling. I'm gonna do it. At the most, she'd hit me. I'm going for it.  
-end of POV-

He slowly reached out and laid his hand on her leg. She gasped and was instantly brought from small state of sleep she was in. He slowly ran his hand up to her outer thigh. She looked at him with a wanting look. He stopped when he noticed she was looking at him. She whispered to him, "why did you stop?"

He looked at her, slightly shocked, but said, " you looked at me."

She pouted a little "Hmm keep going. Rub up and down them just like you did now.."

"Ok. Does it feel good or something?"

"Hell yea it does. Feels amazing. Your cold touch and the feel it gives me... God, yes it feels good."

He did what she said and moved his hand up and down and back up again but this time when her got to her thigh, he moved his hand to the inner part, and slowly ran his hand dangerously high. Tokine gasp and grabbed his hand. "No. Stop." She then got up and stood in front of him. "Don't touch me there unless I say to. Got it?" Her tone was gentle but gray knew she meant business. She then straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. _'Enough with the teasing. I just want to kiss him and have some fun but that comes later when we get to the forest. God, I love him.'_ He put one arm around her back and the other around her waist, pulling her closer and to keep her from falling off him. She leaned down and kissed him. It was just a little kiss and then laid her head on his shoulder with her face toward his neck. "Gray..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean what you told Mira the other day?"

"What? What did I say?"

"About how you felt about me...was it all true?"

"Yes. I meant every word of it and Mira told you? I told her not to say anything and she said she wouldn't."

"Mira didn't tell me anything. I was there when you told her."

"But she said you were on a mission..."

"Well, no I wasn't. I was hiding behind the bar with Lucy. I had asked Mira to tell anyone that asked for me that I was. I was still confused about what had happened between us the night before. I couldn't face you."

"Why? Is me loving you that bad? Why were you confused?"

"Well, that's not it at all gray. You loving me is great actually. And I was confused because I thought you liked juvia...but now I know you don't."

"What made you think that? And how is me loving you great on either end of this?"

"Wow, isn't it obvious? She hangs around you all the time with a blush and everything. I only figured."

"Ahh, I see. No, I don't like juvia. I don't like anyone."

She raised her head and looked at him with an almost completely hurt look, "But you-" He cut her off by catching her mouth with his. It was a gentle but very passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled at the blushing mess on his lap. "See? I don't like anyone because I love you. I always have. I just never said anything because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."

"Wow gray. I've never seen you like this before. Heheh it's cute."

" don't get me wrong though, I can be aggressive and everything too."

"Oh I know sweetie. And guess what gray?"

"What?"

"I love you too." And she kissed him long and hard. As she did, he pulled her as close as he could to him, deepening the kiss. She could feel him starting to get hard. He licked the bottom of her lip gently and she opened up for him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and moaned when she met his with her own. The two fought for dominance which ended with gray winning. The two broke apart panting due to the lack of air. Gray moved to her neck and kissed it as he did before. Tokine was moaning lightly. _'good thing I got us a private cart to ourselves'_ she thought as she let out a small moan that even made gray moan at the sound coming from his new found love. He knew he had found the right spot. He began sucking and biting there alternatively and was getting turned on so much by the moans Tokine was making. He pulled her closer to him and started kissing her mouth again. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she licked his. The two did this for about 5 minutes before catching their breath only to go back to kissing. Their lips were red and slightly swollen from the kissing. They didn't care. He plunged his tongue back into her hot mouth and she could feel his cool tongue roam her mouth. She didn't try to fight back, the way his tongue was moving in her mouth was too great. He moved his tongue as far back as he could making her practically deep-throat it. He moved his hand up her back, tracing her spine and making her shiver with pleasure. The two broke apart again panting hard. They looked to make sure the other two weren't seeing them, and once they saw they were still sound asleep they looked at each other and gazed into one another's eyes. Want, need and desire was evident in both teens eyes, but they controlled themselves for they knew how it would go. After a few minutes, the two went back to what they had been doing. Moans and groans filled their their side of the cart. The cart itself was divided into two sections, with four seats in both sections. Gray, Tokine, Lucy and loke had been in the first section together, but with the way the heat was building up between Tokine and gray, they moved to the second section to be more alone. Once there, they went right back at it. Doing just a little more each time. The two sat on the bigger seat if the four and began a mad make out session. Tongues dueled, hands rubbed backs and places were groped, and the two did this for a good 15 minutes. Tokine caught her breath and began kissing grays neck. He started to moan and she got closer to just the right spot. As soon as she found it, gray moaned deeply and tried to hide it but Tokine heard it and began sucking and biting the spot. Gray was moaning more and more turning Tokine on more and more. She stopped and moved back. She could faintly see a mark there in what little moon light shone through the windows.

"Now everyone will know your mine. Gray Fullbuster is Tokine's, and no one else's."

"Really? Now my turn." He leaned down and kissed her and was doing it so passionately and maneuvered her into lying down on the bench with him on top. Gray trailed down from her mouth to her neck and made a mark on her neck as well.

"Now, everyone will know that you're mine too." He was hovering over her and she undid his shirt and pulled it off him. She then raised up, making gray raise up as well.

"Gray, lets stop for now. I just want to lay with you." Gray pulled her to him and kissed her forehead lightly. "Anything you want love."

"Ok. And hold on. I'll be back in a minute."

"O..k.." She returned a moment later with a blue and red blanket.

"Just in case I get cold." She said with a cute giggle and Gray chuckled.

"Ok. But ill keep you warm." Gray had already laid down on the seat and was comfy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him and cuddled her close to him. He was cool but warm too. It was like a perfect balance. Tokine hadn't been this comfortable before in her life. She turned over and faced him, "I love you so much gray...*yawn* I really do."

Gray held her close, "I really love you too." And the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

it'll probably be a little while before I upload chapters 6, 7, and 8. or maybe even 6-10. not sure how many I will but again, it'll be a little while for this one anyways.

I will be updating 'Flea found a host' in a few days, hopefully. I've been busy helping my fiend mo-mo with work.

also, I plan on having a fathers day special for mo-mo, one of my supporters.( I have a few real life friends who support me in making these so i'm making them one shots as a thank you.) if I can get it done in time for tomorrow, then I will post it. if not it'll be a day or two late. thanks to anyone and everyone who reads this or is reading it. (if there are any.)

**_Review please~_**


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the late update~ i was going to edit and update on fathers day but that didnt work out well. i spent the day with my father and then the next day it rained and my wifi doesnt work well when it rains. and then the next day it rained again and my power went out:(

but all is ok. im at my friend momo-san's house and using her derpy wifi. thanks for my readers. this story was just for funny, but now its for you all. i hope that you enjoy it as much as i do writing it~!

_WARNING: this chapter has some...well sex in it XD_

and without further ado, then next chapter~~! *throws confetti*

* * *

Chapter 6

The Covers Blown, but Mission Success!

Sunlight shone through the windows hours later that morning waking Lucy and loke up. The two saw that gray and Tokine weren't sitting were they had been. "Ohh dear. Where'd they go?" Lucy asked shaking sleep from her.

Loke stood up and stretched, "hrmm I don't know. But you look in the other section of the cart and I'll go talk with the conductor and see how much longer we've got til we are there."

"Okay." They kissed and went the separate ways. Sure enough, Lucy found the two mages cuddled very close together. Tokine was sleeping with her head on gray's chest with his arms wrapped around her. The blanket has slipped off their arms but the couple were still covered. Lucy smiled. She was happy that her best friend was now where she would be most happy. Loke joined her and looked at the two mages lying on the seat and then told Lucy that it would be about 15 more hours until the arrived at the station.

"Ok. Should we wake them?"

"Nah let them sleep. From the looks of it, they probably need it hahahaa."

"Waya mean loke?"

"I'll explain it in here, come on let's go cuddle more, love." Lucy blushed faintly and nodded following loke back to their seat.

-time skip-

They had finally arrived to the forest. Lucy and Tokine nodded to each other. "Let's split up guys. Tokine, you and gray go that way and me and loke will go this way."

"Ok, we'll meet back here in a few hours." Tokine added.

"Okay."

The groups split and set out to look for the beast that wasn't there. And truth is, Lucy and loke did go into the forest but only long enough for Tokine and gray to get far enough away for them to sneak out. They ended up going to a love hotel themselves.( I'm sure you can figure out what happened there)  
But back to the other two mages. They walked about two miles into the forest when Tokine stopped. She looked at the huge tree in front of them. "Why'd we stop?"

"Just wait. Impatient ice head" as she said this she jumped and climbed up the tree with a cat-like look.  
Gray stood on the ground, dumbfounded. Did she really just call him ice head? He'd expect a comment like that from natsu but not his new girlfriend. A vein twitched on his forehead. "What did you just call me?"

Tokine looked down at gray and smiled. She was standing on a very wide limb in the tree. She laid down on her stomach and raised her legs crossing them. " hrmm. I believe I called you Ice head. Why? Strike a nerve?"

"That's what I thought. You damn pussy! I'd expect that from natsu but not you."

"Really? You call me a pussy? gray, calling someone whos half cat a pussy isnt an insult. and besides, I can't help that I have what you want. Heh heh. And if you want it that bad you're gonna have to work for it!" With that she jumped down, stripped him to his boxers(which wasn't too hard), and groped his crotch.

"What? Hey-what are you doing? H-hey, w-wow. What a-about the m-m-mission?" Gray was turning a bit red at the attention Tokine was giving his crotch. He liked it so much.

"What about it? I'm doing my part now. You won't be needing these anymore. Elemental style: flowing wind". And his clothes went flying to somewhere only she knew was. "Now like I said. You're gonna work for it if you want it." She then reached into his boxers and stroked his cock. He jumped a little because he had never been touched there by anyone but himself. It felt good to him. She slowly pumped him three times, then stopped and removed her hand. Gray was saddened because it felt good. Her cool touch and firm grip made him feel good. Tokine stepped back and saw the look he gave her. In his eyes she could he wanted more and was ready to get it."Soo now how bad do you want it?"

"Pretty bad. But tell me, was this all just some elaborate scheme to get us out here in the forest away from everyone?" By this time it started to snow lightly.(when things first happened it was only the first few days if winter.)

"Yea pretty much. The covers blown now I guess. hahahaa but the real mission is still at hand."

"Really." It wasn't a question but an understanding statement. He knew exactly what she was talking about and was about to let it be a failed one. He reached out to grab her and pull her closer but instead she jumped back and climb up the tree again.

"Why the hell are you up there?" Gray asked still very hard from her touch. "Come down here and let's have some fun."

"No. I told you if you want it, you're gonna work for it." He really didn't want to climb the tree. She knew he hated doing that. He'd usually always get half way up and fall down. But in this case, he had a prize that he was determined to win. He took notice of the snow, it had fell so fast and so much that there was a thin blanket lying everywhere. He jumped and tried climbing up the tree. He shimmied and wiggled but as usual he got half way up and fell. He done this about three or four times and was furious.

"Dammit Tokine! Get your ass down here so I can have it!"

"Ummm let me think about it... Nope!" To further the small amount of teasing she was doing, she flashed him. That was more than enough motivation.

"That's it. You're mine now! Ice make: rising pillar!" Gray made a rising pillar of ice underneath him Making him rise up to the limb. "Gotcha now!" He leapt onto the branch grabbing Tokine. He pushed her up against the tree causing her to hit her head and land ungracefully on her butt.

"Oww! Gray, that hurt! Haven't you ever heard of be-"  
Gray cut her off by sealing her lips with his in a very passionate but somewhat sloppy kiss. Tokine couldn't run if she tried. Gray had her pinned to the tree and was getting what he wanted and was working fast. She didn't want it to go fast, she wanted to toy with him some. That was the point of being in the tree. She gathered up enough strength to push gray away, breaking the kiss.

"Wait...*pant* let's go slow and make sure...*pant* we have some real fun."

"Bring it on furball."

A vein popped on her forehead. "You wanna play it that way, huh, ice head? We'll play it that way." She pushed him down and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him and in slowing madness, she began kissing, licking and sucking down his chest and on his abs. Each time she did, gray would moan passionately. He wrapped his hand in her long scarlet hair and tugged it lightly, making her look at him. She could see lust and passion in his eyes and it was then she noticed that she could feel his hard-on run against her thighs. She smirked at him and leaned up and kissed him but it was just a small kiss. She then, slowly, oh so slowly, began grinding her hips on his, making small friction between his hard cock and boxers, making him moan more and turning him on much more. He was losing it. He put his hands on her waist and started grind back. She could feel his hard-on rub against her much more than before and it felt so good to her. She let out a deep moan, "graayyy...uhnnn...graayyy"

"That's it, moan it more. Moan my name more."

"P-pervert." She leaned down and bit him hard on the shoulder and licked it before moving back. Gray raised up making Tokine sit in his lap. He kissed her and she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer while the two were still grinding against one another. Gray gently licked her bottom lip but she didn't open up for him. He tried again and again, until she finally gave in and open allowing him to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth. Tongues dueled, moans echoed, and panting was hard. They had been doing this for so long the didn't notice all the snow until gray slid his hand up her skirt and she smacked him, thus making him lose his balance and causing the two to fall out of the tree. As soon as they began to fall, Tokine jumped away from gray and landed gracefully on her feet where as gray fell into half a foot of snow.

"It's already snowed this much? And it's still snowing pretty hard."

"There a problem with that? You getting cold? We could take this somewhere else."

"Nope, all is good. I just don't want to get snowed in and have to stay here for three days."

"Either way, Lucy would have to come back for us eventually. And besides, I'll keep you warm and preoccupied so those days you're exaggerating about will go by fast. Now come here my little kitty." Gray grabbed her arm and yanked her down into the snow. "Now do that little cute face and purr your ice master."

"Master? Tch, please. You haven't made me yours therefore you aren't my master."

"Hmmm well we'll see about that." He crawled on top of her and began kissing and licking her neck making her moan deeply. He put one hand on her chest and began squeezing it but not too hard getting more moans from her. He ran his free hand down to her waist and gripped it. The two were starting to grind against another again. Both moaning at the feel. Gray tried to reach up her skirt again, this time making it further than before but was still smacked.

"No. You're not going there."

"Hun where else is it gonna go? I sure as hell ain't doing it doggy style with you."

"Like hell I'd ever let you do that anyways! And I meant with your hand. Hell, I want your cock in me. Just not your fingers or anything else for that matter."

"Hrmmm well that's too bad because you got to touch me so I'm gonna touch you."  
Without another word, he grabbed her hands and used ice to bond them together, he even made the ice thick enough to where she couldn't break free. He then slowly slid his hand up her leg, her thigh and a little higher. Tokine moaned lowly and started squirming about trying to get him to stop but he just used his free hand to pin her legs down and slightly apart so he could do what he wanted. He slid his hand higher and pulled her underwear down some.

"Gray... Please... N-n-noo-ohh!" Before she could finish gray slipped a finger inside her and began slowly moving it around. He then leaned forward and started kissing her again hoping that would help distract her for a moment. And it did. He continued moving his finger slowly inside her and enjoying the few moans she gave out. And just to get back at her for teasing him so much, he stopped and removed his hand from underneath her skirt. She pouted at him when he did. "Hmpf, why'd you stop?"

"Payback, my sexy little kitty."

"Payback? For what?"

"For when you teased me earlier. Now lets get down to me making you mine and me claiming my prize." He said with a smirk and released the bondage on her hands. The two began a heat craze of making out and groping one another, gray the began tearing at Tokine's clothes. "Strip kitty. Now. I'll help." And help he did. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her tossing it aside in the snow. Then she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side with her skirt. Gray leaned down and grabbed her underwear with his teeth and pulled them off. Once off, he tossed them too. A few more minutes of kissing and she was in his lap again except this time, both were nude, except Tokine's bra. Gray ran his hand up her spine making her shiver. She broke the kiss, panting hard and buried her face into grays shoulder.

"You ready, kitty?"

"Yes. And call me kitty one more time and I'll bite you."

"Ok. I'll be gentle my sweet and sexy little kitty... Oww!"

"Told you. Now come on and screw me. Finish what you've started. I'm ready." Gray didn't need much motivation after that. He slowly entered her and she flinched a bit, not used to having something in her, Let alone something this big.  
_'I knew he was big but god... But it feels good. He better give me a minute before going full force.'_ she thought.

"You ok?"

"Y-yea...ok let's go but slow at first ok?"

"Okay. Let me know if I hurt you." Gray began to slowly thrust into her. Each time she would moan and clench grays shoulders. The two mages began kissing again and gray picked up his pace. Soon she began to work with the rhythm of his thrusts. She arched her back and purred loudly into grays ear, encouraging him to go faster. And he did. "Mmmhm... grayy... Ohhh... grrayyy." He could feel himself getting close and he picked up the pace even faster. The quick pace and the moans he heard from the elemental Mage was driving him to the edge. "Tokine...I-I'm g-g-gonna... Uhhh!" Tokine clenched grays shoulders tight as he came hard in her and she came too screaming his name. The two collapsed beside one another, panting hard.

"Gray... I love you. You were great...master."

"Heh damn right I was. Now we should probably get out of this snow. Before you freeze your tits off and I don't want that. I like them very much."

"I'm sure you do, icy pervert."

"Damn right I do, furball. But nah I love you Tokine. My sexy little kitten."

"Oh Shit, your clothes! Let me get them." She said as she got dressed. "Ahh, leave em. Lets find our gear and go."

"Okay. But at least put your boxers back on hahahaa"

Gray put his boxers on, grabbed their gear and the two set out to go to a hotel for the night. Just as they got near the nearby town(4 hours away from where they were), Lucy came running up to them. She had a blanket with her. "Bout time you guys finished up and came back. Here put this around you gray." The two followed Lucy to the hotel she was staying at. Tokine checked in and of course shared a room with gray. It was next to Loke and Lucy's room. Gray went straight up to the room while Tokine and Lucy got a bite to eat and shared stories of what happened in the last couple of hours. After eating they went up to their rooms and said goodnight.

"Welcome back kitten. Eat well?"

"Yes. Now I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok." Tokine grabbed a robe and went to the bathroom and got in the shower. She left the door cracked a little and gray leaned back on the bed and looked into the mirror that showed the door. It was at the perfect angle for him to see into the bathroom. He could see she that had already stripped and gotten into the shower.

Grays POV

Hmmm she looks good no matter what. And to think she's actually mine now. And the way this mirror is, I've a perfect view if her in the shower. Shes letting the water run over her body and the way it's beading down her... She looks tasty... Welp. Now I'm horny. Might as well join her. I need to shower too and what's more fun than getting clean while being dirty? Yep. I joining her.  
-end of POV-

Gray got up and stripped, tossing his boxers somewhere to the side. He walked to the bathroom door and stopped. "Gray? Come here."

"Ok, what is it?" He asked as he opened the door and walked in. Then he noticed that she was looking at him with a very seductive look with want in her eyes. Gray smirked and joined her in the shower. The two immediately pulled close together. He kissed her and she pulled away so he traced her lips with his thumb. Doing this made her shiver. Tokine ran her hands down grays chest and abs, all the way to his V lines and back up.

"Really now? Didn't my kitten get enough in the forest? Well then let's give her some more." Gray pushed her against the shower wall and began kissing her neck earning deep moans from her. She ran her hands over his chest, abs, and back. The way she did so was almost enough to get him fully going. The moans helped too. He just need a little encouragement to take her like he had back in the forest. He had taken her a little hard but they both enjoyed it to the core. He wanted that again but got a surprise when she pushed him back and slowly worked her way down his body, kissing and licking alternatively. The gentle, sexy and slow way she did made him more than ready to take her. But she wasn't done there, gray quickly noticed as he felt a warm and wet sensation on him that wasn't the water. She take taken him in her mouth and began sucking him. _'ohh god! That was unexpected but it feels great!_' he thought. He put his hand on her head and gripped part of her hair, a sign he wanted more. She worked her magic on his cock, sucking hard and lightly and occasionally quickened the pace. Sometimes she even rolled her tongue making him jump a bit. He was getting close and she could tell and sucked faster and harder.

"T-Tokine... I'm gonna..." She quickly pulled away and raised up and he came, and leaned against the shower wall for support. Tokine smiled at him and turned around and washed her mouth out with water and mouthwash that was conveniently sitting near by.

"That... Was great..."

"You're welcome ice master." She said with a seductive pout that made gray slightly aroused and think cute at the same time. "There's a reason I love eating suckers all the time" she added. Gray just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Well now kitty, it's your turn to be weak in the knees. Turn around here and purr for me." He turned her around and moved his hands up and down her body, earning more moans from her and with certain spots that he touched she would actually purr for him. The erotic and sexy purrs and moans was getting him hard again. He was ready to take her again but first he wanted to tease her like he did before so he did. He slipped one of his finger into her, making her gasp then moan as he moved it around some.

Tokine's POV

God I know before that I said I didn't want him to put anything or than his dick in me but he seems to know how to work his fingers. Hmmm this feels good... What? No don't stop. you damn tease! Ahh I see what your doing. Well let's do it then.  
-end of POV-

Gray began grinding against her and she started grinding back. "Grrraayyy... Mmm hmmm ohhh grrrrray" Tokine repeated over and over while rolling the r's every now and then. Gray loved this. He found it really sexy. He finally stopped grinding her and began kissing her hard and passionately as he began to slowly enter her. Knowing what was happening, Tokine wrapped her arms around grays neck and shoulder then jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall again, thrusting against her. The two were in compete sync. Thrusts matching, tongues dueling, and moans growing deeper and more passionate with each kiss and thrust. Tokine clawed at grays back, digging deep, not caring if she left marks, she was having too much pleasure. Gray picked up the pace when she purred in his ear again, a sight of her wanting him to go faster.

"Ohhhh grayy... Ohh yea... Ohh mmm hmmm ahhh.." After a few minutes, he could feel himself getting close, the sexy moans and the clawing at his back were pushing him further to the edge and he, again, quickened the pace.

"I'm coming! Ohh Tokine!" And he came hard in her again with one final thrust. "Graayyy!" She came too, clenching his shoulders. She was still wrapped around him when she kissed him.

"Let's get cleaned up. This kitty needs some rest."

"Heh heh ok my little sex kitten."

"Meow."

"Keep that up and we'll be going again."

"Heh I think twice is enough for one day." The two showered and cleaned themselves up, washing each others back and teasing one another. When they got out, Tokine put on the robe while gray just settled for a towel to wrap around him. Tokine flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily. Gray joined her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She pulled the covers over them and rested her head on grays chest.

"Goodnight gray. I love you."

"I love you too my sweet kitten. Goodnight" and he tightened his embrace and they drifted of too sleep.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this chapter~ reviewing would be nice. if i get a review, i'll throw a confetti party and play YFM~! jk but it would be lovely~


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7~

i would like to give a shout out to a new friend i have made on here, if they'll allow me the honor of being their friend. _natsudragneel56._

* * *

Chapter 7  
Returning home: New Hate and New Love?

"Come on. We have to be going. My cousin will be in by the time we get back home. And if I'm not there, it's un-telling what'll happen. My cousin can be really reckless sometimes." Tokine said rushing the other two mages.

"Relax Tokine. We will be there in time. And your cousin? I thought you cut off ties with your family other than your sister?" Lucy asked, after returning the room keys.

"I did. Except with this one. I only associate with them and my sister. They're like my best friend too. You'd like them Lucy. I just hope that they get along with natsu. They are somewhat alike."

"Are you afraid that they'll have a dispute like me and natsu have?" Gray asked, putting an arm around her waist.

"Damn right I am. Except it'll be even worse. They'll tear the whole guild apart, possibly kill natsu and then case more damage."

"Damn. They're that strong?"

"Yep and that reckless. Now see why we need to get there as soon as possible?"

-on the train-

"Ohh, guess what Tokine?" Gray asked, breaking the silence. She was laying in his lap, and looked up at him with a cute grin, "what?"

"I just remembered my cousin will be coming in a few days too."

"Lyon is coming? Why?"

"I'm not sure. He just said he wanted to come visit. So do me a favor, kitten and play nice."

"Hmpf. Tell that to the ice ass."

Gray just chuckled and played with her hair. "Seriously though, be nice. He said he wouldn't be staying long."

"Again, tell that to that ice ass."

Lucy finally came back from the conductors cart and joined them. "Gray, why are you shirtless?" Lucy asked not sure if she really wanted the answer or not.

"My kitten wanted me to be."

"Awww he calls you kitten?! How cute!"

Tokine blushed, "Lucy...shut up... Oh speaking of being shirtless, let me check your back gray." She raised up and he turned around. "Shit, I'm sorry gray. I really dug deep last night. Let me heal you." Lucy shook her head and handed Tokine her bag, "there's some medicinal cream in here."

"That won't work. Hahaha this will though.." She leaned down and began licking the scratches she left. Gray moaned a little but he hid it, but not from Tokine. She was too close to him. "Don't get too excited gray." She said as she licked him again. He was getting slightly aroused. The texture of her tongue on his back felt really good. Once she finished, she leaned against the window, bringing her knees up to her chest. Gray just looked at her and grabbed her and pulled her to him. She fell kinda hard on her stomach in his lap, from the way she was sitting when he pulled her. She just laid there, but moved to where she was comfy. She turned her face to look in the direction Lucy was, seeing as she didn't want to face gray crotch, with her hair beside grays leg. She had her hands under her head and legs crossed in the air behind her. She let out a sigh as she felt really comfy. She had on black knee pants and red top that was made to basically cover her chest and a little of her upper stomach. Gray just traced her insignia mark on her right shoulder. They two stayed that way the rest of the ride and the three talked. Lucy asking questions about Tokine's cousin.

-time skip-

They finally made it back to the guild. Gray walked in with his arm around Tokine's waist as did loke with Lucy.

"Welcome back! Mission went well I see!" Mira greeted them.

Gray and Tokine looked at each other and back at Mirajane and smiled, "It went great!" The four went to a nearby table and was joined by natsu.

"Have fun on the mission without me?" Natsu pouted. He didn't know what actually happened.

"If you only knew. If you only knew." Tokine said while ruffling his pink hair, making him slightly blush. No one knew it but he secretly had a puppy crush on his best friend. But that was about to be quickly changed for when he meets her cousin.

-outside-

Kaori walked up to the guild doors. "Yep. This is Fairy Tail. She better be here. Welp, lets go!" And he slowly pushed the doors open and walked in.

Back inside, the Fairy Tail members were doing what they always were, Cana and master Makarov got into a drinking contest, erza was eating a piece of strawberry cake, Lucy was reading, gray had his arms wrapped around Tokine, who was sitting in his lap and talking to her sister and Juvia sulking in the corner. Everyone was laughing and celebrating. When the guild doors opened, everyone turned and looked. They were surprised to see the open up, everyone was present. Tokine turned and looked. She jumped up out of grays arms and lap and ran to the doors, "KAORI SENPAI! You made it!" She threw her arms around the figure that walked in.  
Everyone was surprised. Again. Tokine then drug a blue haired Mage over to where her friends were and sat back down in grays lap. The said blue haired Mage sat down beside the two, letting out a sigh.

"So I'm gonna automatically assume that this is the cousin you've been talking about." Gray said looking at Tokine.

She returned to look with a very cute smile, making him think so cute and blush a little, "yup! This here is kaori senpai." She reached over and pinched his cheek making him blush with a bit of embarrassment.

"Tch... Stop it akai tenshi." He said as he smacked her hand away.

"Senpai? Akai tenshi? What's that?" Asked Lucy.

"Lusshy, you know what a senpai is." Happy stated.

"Oh that's right. So what's akai tenshi?" She asked Tokine and kaori.

"It's the nickname I've given her. Every since we were little I've called her that." Kaori explained.

"Yup. That's right. And I've called him senpai." Added Tokine.

"So kaori is your older cousin?" Asked gray.

"Nope."

"What? But senpai means..."

"Yea yea, I know what it means. I call him that to honor our relationship. I couldn't give a damn bout the age thing."

"Come on kitten, don't use language like that around your cousin. He probably doesn't like it."

Kaori gave Tokine a weird look, "did he just call you kitten? And the whole language thing, I don't give a damn either. Hahahaa."

Tokine blushed slightly at what kaori asked. "Well yea he did. Senpai, this is Gray Fullbuster, my boyfriend. Gray this is kaori. Also senpai this is Lucy, Erza, Happy, over there is MiraJane, everyone calls her Mira, her brother Elfman, there's Cana, Levy, Juvia is the one sulking in the corner, Gajeel, and last but not least my best friend Natsu." She pointed at the each as she said their names. All waved at him and he shyly waved back. He looked at natsu and the first thing he thought was that for a guy, he was cute. That's right, cute. "Do you still want to join?"

Kaori was brought from his small thoughts, "join what?"

"Us, senpai, at Fairy Tail."

"Ohh. Yea. actually I do." And Tokine lead him to the master.

Makarov laughed. "Well another recruit. Tell me, what's your name son?"

"K-kaori. Kaori Mori."

"Hahaa well kaori, welcome to Fairy Tail." And with that Mira have him his insignia mark, on the left side of his stomach.

"Welcome kaori! Welcome to the family of Fairy Tail!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks!" He said grinning big. This caught natsu's attention, and he thought to himself that, for some unknown reason, it was kinda cute. And he liked his hair. (Blue was natsu's current favorite color. And it seemed it would be for a long time to come.) Tokine brought him back over with her to the others, "so senpai, you'll be on my team. It's me, you and sis. You'll be staying with me at my house. I've a few spare rooms you can stay in one."

"Ok tenshi. And before, gray called you kitten. So he knows?" Kaori asked with his head on his hand, almost asleep. It had been a long trip there.

"Well...kinda. We'll talk about this later at the house."

"Whatever..."

Gray cut in, "umm... What do I kinda know about?"

Tokine looked at him with a pout, " I said we'd talk bout this at the house. You're still coming over, right? So I can show you that surprise."  
"Ohh yea. What time do I need to come over?"

"Round 7 or 8... Which ever. That way I have time to help kaori get settled in and explain some stuff to him."

"Then 7:30 it is." And he kissed her. He pulled her hair, tilting her head back a bit and deepened it. Lucy coughed making the two stop and Tokine apologized but gray just smirked and rested his head on her shoulder.

-time skip-

Gray left to go meet Lyon at the train station and most of the other members left to go home early or gone to prepare for missions. The only ones left were Tokine, kaori, juvia, Lucy, natsu, happy, Mira and Elfman.  
They were playing cards except for happy and Mira, who watched.

"Juvia gives up. Juvia doesn't know how to play."

"Juvia, sweetie, we explained it twice to you, how hard is poker for you?" Tokine asked.

Juvia gave her a death glare, "juvia doesn't like you. You took juvia's gray-sama from her."

"Dammit juvia, gray doesn't love you. He loves me and vice versa. I'm wanting to put all this dumb shit behind us and be friends. Besides, I have someone I want you to meet later. I'm sure you'll love him."

"Juvia is speechless." At this point everyone is getting annoyed with Juvia and her speech. Even kaori, who's only been a member for about an hour or so. Said Mage spoke up, "tch...juvia..."

"Yes?"

"You know that you're being fucking annoying, right? Do you really have to talk like that? Talk normal."

"But juvia...juvia is talking normal."

"That's it. I'm out. Come Tokine." The two got up and left. As the blue haired Mage left with his cousin, natsu watched him leave. He had a strange feeling like something was going to happen. And soon.

-later that day at Tokine's house-

"Yep. So that's how Fairy Tail works and I actually have a mission for us later. We won't be leaving til this weekend so we've got time to kill. Speaking of which, you asked earlier if he knew the cat thing."

"yea. Does he?"

"Not all of it. I mean he knows I'm part cat and all but he doesn't know I've other ones that do are you, sis, and Lucy. Natsu too. Everyone else just knows I'm part cat and have some of the abilities like one. I had actually planned on telling gray and showing him tonight."

"We'll that's up to you tenshi. But I think he should know since you're together. And when did you ever start dating?"

"We'll I've liked him forever and fell in love with him. We only started dating like a few days ago. And I'm going to. So... See anyone that you thinks cute or anything yet?" She asked winking at him. She had saw the look he had when he saw natsu earlier. She loved teasing her cousin about who he likes and everything she can to try and embarrass him. That's family love for ya.

"Hmm, maybe but I'm not telling you."

"Aww come on senpai! Tell me!"

"No dammit!"

"Yes!" She grabbed his arm and twisted it around and pinned him on the ground. "Come on, just tell me. I'm not gonna say anything."

"Tch...fine. It's natsu. Something about him makes me think cute when I see him. Happy now?"

"Very. And sorry to burst your bubble but I'm fairly certain that natsu's straight. I thought you were too. But oh well, love changes things."

"What the hell's love got to do with anything?! I just said he was cute!" He whined and was blushing.

"That's the way it started for me. Senpai, trust me. I know you. You'll fall for him. Give it time and maybe things could work out. Til then, it's our secret."

Gray walked in, "did i interrupt family bonding? Also I sent Lyon over to meet juvia like you asked."

Tokine let kaori go and stood up wiping her pants off. "Nope. That's over with. And thanks. Also you look nice. Why the uniform though?" Gray whispered in her ear. "Damn gray. That sounds-nevermind. But first I've something I need to tell you."

"This doesn't sound good."

Kaori waved his hand, "she's not breaking up with you. She's just gonna tell you that she's a cat and then show you something. She's trusting you with a secret here. Break the trust and hurt her, I'll make sure you never see light again."

"That's sweet kaori but I've got this. Gray can be trusted. So lighten up a bit."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Now. Gray you know I'm part cat but there's more to it than me just having the flexibility, grace, stealthiness, quickness and the other abilities."

"O...k... What more could there be?" He asked flopping down on the couch.

"Just watch." She stretched her arms up in the air, kinda like what erza does when she re-equips, and a faint light began glowing around her. That's when gray noticed her form change. Fluffy, cute ears appeared on her head; a cute, long, red and kinda fluffy tail came out and her nails became short kitty claws. Her eyes became bright blue cat eyes and she grew kitty fangs. When the transformation was done, she meowed.

Gray stood up and walked to her and grabbed her kitty ears and began playing with them. "S-s-so... DAMN CUTE!"

"Mmhmm, gray, mhmm, *purr* stop...mehh...*purrr*"

Kaori shook his head and left. "I'll be back later tenshi. Don't wait up" and he left.

"I hadn't planned on it. But ok. Ohh!" Gray had grabbed her tail and was playing with it. "Damn gray. Don't do that. And let me finish telling you bout this. This is one of my other forms. My magic is amplified in this one. But it has it's drawbacks too."

"What are those?" He asked while playing with her ears again. "You're so damn cute like this."

"Stop *purr* you're turning me on...and like *meow* an actual cat, I get in *purr* heat..."

Gray picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. "Well, I've turned you on by playing with your ears and tail, so let's play some more kitten." She then playfully groped his crotch with her tail getting a moan from him. "I see you agree."

* * *

thanks. and yes, kaori is a boy. and if you have any questions, leave them as a review and ill let you know whats going on. so far its tokine's cousin, as said in story. the next chapter will give a little bit about him and his past.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaori's Past and Surprise Encounter.

Kaori walked down the streets of Magnolia, enjoying the peace. He had wondered past shops and other buildings, and made his way to the center of town. It was a nice park with a tree in the middle. _'not a bad town. Peaceful. And ohh look, a tree.'_ he thought. He climbed the tree and sat on one of the higher branches, hidden from view. He liked being alone. He's raised himself since he was six. His mom died and his dad abandoned him when he was six. Tokine and her sister are really the only family he has, so he's very protective of them. They kept in touch growing up and were raised together until she left when she was seven. she cut off all ties to her family except him and obviously her sister. That's when her and her sister joined Fairy Tail. She told him about it and he wanted to join. Shortly after his dad left him, kaori focused on the magic he held, but only he knew he had it. Later he told Tokine about it and she invited him to come and join her at the guild. And as you can see, he did.

He sat in the tree enjoying the peace and quiet, and almost dozed off when he heard a thump. He looked down and saw the pink haired Mage by the name of natsu. He sat down at the bottom of the tree and was thinking out loud, seeing as no one was around, or so he thought. Kaori thought to himself, _'why does he have to be cute? And a guy! If it was a girl, I wouldn't have a problem with it. But a guy! Maybe Tokine was right. Wait what?!'_ He shook his head and made the thoughts leave. He then made himself completely silent and began eves dropped on natsu.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why? Uggghh! Damn ice head!" Natsu ranted. He kept ranting like this and saying a few things kaori couldn't hear. He decided to check on him. He never seen anyone rant that much before. He jumped from the tree and landed beside natsu, freaking the fire Mage out.

"GAHH! What the hell man!" Natsu shouted.

Kaori looked at him, then away. "Sorry. You were ranting and kept me from sleeping. Why are you ranting?"  
Natsu got embarrassed, he didn't think that anyone was there. He didn't even smell kaori. "Ohh. Umm well... That dumb ice block... And wait...why the hell were you trying to sleep in a tree?"

"Ice block? And I don't have to tell you why."

"Fine. Don't tell me. And Gray..."

"What about him? You like him or something?"

"Hell no! I'm not like that. I can't stand the snow cone. I wanted to fight him but he's busy with Tokine."

"Ohh. Heh dumbass."

"What? You wanna go?"

"Maybe later." He said smiling at natsu. "I have to go. Bye... Salamander." He walked away leaving natsu slightly confused. Did he just flirt with him? Yes, he kinda did.

-later that day-

Kaori was walking home after eating when he felt a presence following him. He walked a little more thinking that maybe he was paranoid because it was his first time here, but it was still there. He started running, cut around a corner, ran through an alley and then back into the street and toward home. He was fast, so he figured he had out ran them. Little did he know that while he was running, natsu just happened to be walking the other way, and he ran full force into him.  
**_*BAM!*_**  
The two mages hit. Kaori had knocked natsu down and landed on top of him. In doing so, the two's lips grazed. Raising up, kaori saw he was on natsu, blushed, and jumped up. Natsu raised up and rubbed his head. Realizing what happened, natsu touched his lips and kaori ran on home.

Natsu's POV

What the hell just happened? Did we really just kiss? I felt a weird spark when it happened. I think he did too. He blushed. It was cute. Wait, what the hell?! I can't say shit like that! We're both guys. That's weird right? But it felt...I don't even know how to explain how it felt. Hrmmm I'll talk to Tokine later. She knows more about this kinda stuff than I do.  
-end of POV-

Kaori's POV

Oh no! I can't believe that just happened! We accidentally kissed! But...it kinda felt...like it was supposed to happen. He's got soft lips too. And that look he had when he rubbed his head...fucking adorable! I don't know why I feel like this. I think I do like him. Damn. I've got to talk to tenshi. And fast.  
-end of POV-

It was about 7:00 when he made it back to the house. He ran in and went to his room and slammed the door. Tokine, who had fallen asleep after her and grays episode, woke up. She snuck out of grays arms and grabbed her robe. She put it on and snuck out of her room and closed the door. She fixed the robe so her tail was sticking out the back and went to kaori's door. She knocked lightly and he told her to come in. "What's wrong senpai? You face is red and your out of breath."

He was sitting on the bed with his knees tucked to his chest. "I think...I...like him..."

"OooOoo senpai. What happened?"

"well...I was in the tree at the park when I meet him...he was ranting about gray cause he wanted to fight him but he was with you. Well I kinda flirted with him but didn't mean too. Well I left and went to eat. On my way home, I felt a presence following me so I ran. And I ran into him, literally. And in doing so I knocked him down and landed on top of him. "

"Wow senpai. That's why your out if breath. And you're red because you ran into him?"

"Kinda...we accidentally kissed when we hit. And the look he had when he was rubbing his head was so damn cute! So I ran. I left him there."

"Wow. This is interesting. But told you, didn't I senpai? Teehee you like him." She began pinching his cheeks again and pulling them out, making him turn a darker shade of red.

"Ahhh Tokine! Stop! You're making me blush more!"

"Hehee daww senpai's got a crush, senpai's got a crush!"

"Tenshi! Stop! Hahaa... Stop hahaa! That tickles!" She was tickling his sides making him laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Go back to your ice man!"

"Go get your fire one! Hahahaa! But I'm going back in there. Get some rest kaori. We've a long day ahead of us."

"Whatever. Goodnight." He then rolled over and fell asleep thinking about natsu and the accidental kiss. He smiled as sleep pulled him under.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaori's First Mission.

"You know the only reason you're bringing them along is because grays on their team." Kaori complained.

"That's not true kaori. The mission we're going on is dangerous and we need their help. Don't complain." Tokine stated. "Gray maybe with them and everything, but we don't let our relationship interfere with our jobs. Beside you'll probably sleep on the train going there."

At the word train, natsu turned pale, like his soul left his body. "T-t-train?" He managed to get out.

"Yes sorry natsu. I knew if I had told you before, you wouldn't come. But I promise that I'll make up for it later." Tokine said putting an arm around him.

"Hmpf fine. And how?" He pouted.

"Aww you look cute when you pout. And hrmm... How bout a special fire shake?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"C-can I have more than just the one?"

"Haha yes natsu. But no more than 6. You got sick last time after that many."

"Ok! I'm all fired up now! Lets do this!" He shouted running forward. Tokine looked at Lucy and erza with a grin then smiled. Lucy knew the smile much better than Erza. She knew she was up to something. She turned to kaori, who was walking along the edge of the road, occasionally looking at natsu's back and then down. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Like hell." Kaori said to his cousin. She threw an arm around his neck and brought it down and ruffled his hair, "too bad senpai. You'll thank me later."

He pushed her away, blushing. "I d-don't need your help with t-that. I'm capable on my own!"

The two had gotten the others attention. Gray and natsu stopped racing each other, Lucy, Erza and Happy stopped and all looked at the two cousins argue a bit. "Yea, it seems that way. Especially after that happened, huh?"

"Yes! If I wanted it to happen again, I would make it happen!"

"I doubt that, seeing how things are at the moment. Just simmer down some, space boy."

"Shut it you damn furball!" The two started throwing punches and dodged each that was thrown. The other watched in awe. Lucy finally yells for them to stop before someone got hurt. The two mages stopped and looked at the others and burst out laughing.

Erza looked at them, "why is that funny? I expect you both to behave and get along. Just like I expect gray and natsu too." She glanced at the said two and they were hugging and dancing. "See?" As she turned back around, they gave each other fighting looks and went back to their usual selves. Tokine and kaori kept laughing, and after about 15 minutes of laughing, Tokine caught her breath and whipped the tears from her eyes, "you seriously thought we were fighting?"

Erza looked dumb-struck, "you were, weren't you?"

They both chimed in, "hell no! We're always like this! Hahahaa"

"Well then. Lets continue with our mission. Glad to know." Erza said and they all went in the train station. Once on the train, Lucy and erza sat together with happy laying on Lucy's lap, gray and Tokine sat together, leaving natsu and kaori to sit together. Natsu took the window seat, due to the terrible motion sickness he has, and prepared for the long ride ahead. Shortly the train departed, and natsu turned pale and stuck his head out the window and let it go.

"Bleeechhh!" Natsu continued making this noise for a few minutes and brought his head back in, resting it on the sill.

Erza looked up and grinned, "want me to knock you out?"

"Hell no! I'll try riding it out." Protested natsu.

Gray looked at him and smirked. "Think you can do it, flame brain? It's gonna be a days trip or so."

"Shut the hell up, ice block. I can do it. Besides I'm gonna try to nap some." Natsu stated before throwing up again. They all sighed and kaori looked at him curiously. He spoke up and asked, "why is he throwing up?"

"Natsu has terrible motion sickness. Always has. I feel bad for him." Tokine answered. "Want me to try and cool you off natsu?"

"Y-yes please...*groan* damn transportation..."

"You cant blame the transportation, its not its fault that you have motion sickness." With that said, Tokine used her magic and made a small current of air that was blowing around him. She did this for about 20 minutes and he fell asleep. The cool air helped to put him asleep, as well as everyone else, except her and kaori. The said two were silent for a long time.

Tokine's POV

Hrmm...every now and then, he looks at natsu and smiles. With that noted, he does for sure like him. I'd hate to see him get hurt. I mean, like I had told him before, I'm sure natsu is straight. But if Natsu felt the same feeling senpai did when they accidentally kissed, then it's possible, he could...like him back...love can change things.  
-end of POV-

Kaori's POV

*happy sigh* he looks soo peaceful. And cute. The way he's slumped up on the windowsill is cute too. I just want to cuddle him and run my hands through his pretty pink hair. Wait, what am I doing? I can't think like this. But I can't help it. Dammit, why did I have to fall for him...oh shit, tenshi is looking.  
-end of POV-

"Kaori...stop staring at natsu..." Tokine whispered.

He looked at her with a blush, "shut up! I'll do as I please. Besides, he's asleep so he won't know."

"True. True. But we should get some rest. It's still a long ways there."

"Whatever. I will in a bit. Goodnight akai tenshi."

"Night senpai." And she cuddled up to gray, who stirred and wrapped his arms around her, and was soon sleeping soundly together.

Kaori sat there for a good few hours. He sat and thought about his feelings and the moon was starting to peek out behind some clouds when he drifted off. Once he was completely sleeping, the train went around a turn and he fell over on natsu. Kaori could feel natsu's inviting warmth and he let out a comfortable sigh and wrapped his arms around natsu. This woke natsu and he saw it was night out. Then he felt the arms around him and looked down. He saw kaori hugged up to him and he blushed hard, and looked away. He looked back and blushed harder, if that was even possible. He couldn't help himself. Kaori looked so cute hugged up to him. It took natsu 15 minutes to realize that he wasn't sick.

Natsu's POV

Wow. He's so cute like this. That cute, happy smile. *sigh* well, there's no denying it, I like him. I probably shouldn't but can't be helped I suppose. I still need to talk Tokine about this. If I can get her alone on the way back after we complete the job, I'll do it then. But until I get to talk to her, then I'm keeping this to myself. And I wonder why I'm not sick. The comfort he's giving me? Maybe. I don't know though. I'll *yawn* ask Tokine tomorrow. She'll know.  
-end of POV-

-time skip-

The train was getting close to pulling into the station when everyone woke up, everyone but the pink haired salamander and the blue haired newbie. Natsu was still asleep, leaning up against the window and kaori was still hugged up to him. Natsu had absently put an arm around him while he slept. It was the cutest thing ever!

"Should we wake them?" Asked Lucy as she held back her giggles.

"Yea but hold on a minute." Replied Tokine, as she pulled her cell phone out and took a picture of the two sleeping boys. "Ok, now we can."

Lucy shook natsu while Tokine shook kaori. "WE'RE HERE! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" The two shouted. The quick and loud noise suddenly woke both up and they jumped away from each other.

Kaori blushed harshly and shouted, "what the hell were you doing holding me?!"

Natsu did the same, "waya mean what was I doing holding you?! What were you doing holding me?!"

Erza cut in, "nows not the time for a lovers quarrel. We need to do our job. Now come on."

Natsu and kaori looked at Erza and shouted, "what the hell?! There's no damn lovers quarrel! We aren't a couple!" Realizing what had happened, they blushed hard again.

Tokine wrapped her arms around their necks, "well, let's go! The quicker we get this over with the quicker we can go to the café."

"What café?" Asked gray and Lucy.

"Hahahaa you'll see. And once there, ill give natsu his special fire shakes." Tokine replied.

"Haha I'm all fired up now! Lets go!" Shouted natsu as he ran forward.

"And there he goes. Doesn't even know where he supposed to go or what to do." Sighed Lucy.

"Well, that's natsu for you." Erza said.

* * *

I would've added in the actually mission but that's too much detail that I don't want to work with. But to sum up what happened, the two teams went to defeat or capture a beast that was causing chaos to a village. They killed the beast and are now returning home, tired and sore. They are now on their way to the café that Tokine mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10

_hey, so if anyone reviews, i'll tell you something about me. nothing personal, just something I have being loving for a really long while now. I PROMISE its nothing gross. just wanted to be random there haha, but if ya read the majority of my stories, then you'll figure it out on your own~!_

* * *

Chapter 10

The Kitty Kat Kafé!

After the mission, the six mages, and happy, made their way to the nearby village to rest for the night. Tokine was in front, with grays arm around her waist, followed by Lucy, who was holding a sleeping happy, and erza, while natsu and kaori were in the main back. The said last two stole glances at one another periodically along the way. Soon they came up to a building that had neon blue, orange, green, yellow and red lights flashing. The glowing sign was the name, written fancy. It read, **_"The Kitty Kat Kafé"_** with a cat paw print beside it.

"Ahh, I'm so glad you guys get to come here! I've waited forever to get a chance to bring you guys here! Especially natsu!" Tokine shouted as she ran to the doors. She whispered something to the man at the doors and he nodded, the she motioned for the others to come on.

"Tokine, isn't this place closed?" Asked Lucy when she noticed the closed sign in the window.

"Well, it's closed now, but come on. This place is pretty awesome." Tokine replied.

Happy looked confused, "Toki, why are we going in if it's closed? That doesn't make sense."

She patted his head and smiled, "just go with it. Relax and don't question it. I'll tell you why later."

"Aye."

Once inside, everyone was awe struck, aside from kaori, who went and sat down at the bar, and Tokine, who went behind the bar. The inside was kat themed and was a cute little diner with a bar. As Tokine was fixing natsu his first fire shake, they others followed suit and sat at the bar as well. Tokine had a huge ice cream cup filled with all the ingredients needed aside from her special touch. She then summoned her fire magic and made six fire balls that seemed to be froze gems and dropped them in the shake. This caught kaori's eye, "what's the purpose of that?"

Tokine looked at him, "hrmm? The fire gems?"

"Yea. Why add them?" He reply-asked.

"Gives it a little extra taste and makes it slightly sweet." He nodded understandingly. She then made up more of the gems and kept them on ice to keep them frozen. "Well, I'm gonna need help here. Midori, Hikaru, Sasume, come on out." Soon three cats came walking out, one solid white, one calico, and the third solid black.

Gray looked over, " the fuck are cats doing here?"

Erza thwomped his head, "be polite. They are having us here after hours so be nice."

"Yea gray, have some manners." Added Lucy.

Tokine cut them off, waving her hand getting their attention and smiling," guys guys its fine. We would've gotten to come in either way."

"What? Why?" Asked Lucy.

Natsu held his cup up to Tokine and she began making his second fire shake, "it's simple really. I'm surprised you haven't really noticed. And you three, go to normal form and help me serve my friends."

There was a bright light followed by a poof of smoke and the three cats turned into their original forms.  
Hikaru is a kinda tall, has black spiky hair, somewhat tan guy with sparkly frost blue eyes and a very cute smile. Midori is medium height girl with long brown hair and has sparkly green eyes. Sasume is a guy with spiky blonde hair, has handsome features, and sparkly gray eyes. Midori has on a cute dress that black, red, and blue, while the two guys have on tuxes with the same colors.

"Welcome to the Kitty Kat Kafé! How may we serve you today?" They asked each one. They took their orders and got right to fixing them.

"ok back to what we were discussing, why would we have gotten in either way?" Asked Erza.  
Tokine had fixed two more fire shakes that were waiting to be devoured by natsu and had leaned onto the bar, "This is my café."

They all looked at her with a look of somewhat shock, except Kaori. He had been here before and actually helped set everything up.

Lucy asked, "h-how? This place must have cost quite a bit. Where'd you get that kinda of money?"

Tokine just laughed. "Well, I've saved a lot of jewel. There for a really long time I would go out on missions that paid greatly. I hardly use it and my rent isn't all that much, and I always wanted a café. So why the hell not? By the way, Lucy, I've a surprise for you later as well."

"really? What is it?"

"A surprise sweetie."

"Alright, I'll wait."

The two teams stayed at the café that night. (Now you must be wondering why they stayed at the café. Well this isn't your ordinary café.) Once everyone was done eating, it was close to midnight.

"Hey...umm...Tokine..." Natsu started.

"Yes natsu?" She asked turning to him.

"C-can I talk to you? I-I-in private?" He stuttered.

"Yea sure hold on and we'll go." She said as she walked the edge of the bar. She bent down and hit a button underneath and suddenly a panel on the wall behind her opened. She then entered a code and the floor slid back revealing a set of stairs descending down into a whole other place. "Everyone follow me. We will be sleeping and everything down here."

Lucy sweat dropped, "in a hidden basement?"

"No dear, this is my hideout. Would you rather sleep on one of the tables or down here on a nice and comfy bed?"

"The bed. Hahaa thanks." Lucy replied, slightly paled at the thought of sleeping in a dark basement.

"Light this for me." Tokine held a torch out to natsu. He flamed one hand and lit the torch.

"Why the torch?" Asked gray.

"Yea don't you have any lights for there?" Added Erza.

"Yea. Keywords being 'down there'. There's a flight of stairs we have to take to get there and using magic to light the way would be pointless. Just follow me." And they all descended the stairs. Once they made it to the bottom, Tokine hit a switch and a light turned on showing a door. She unlocked it and went in. She turned on the light switch and the whole place lit up. Everyone stepped in looking awe-struck as they took in the room.

"I-it's huge!" Exclaimed Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy shouted and flew to the couch. "Toki, this couch is soo soft."

"Glad you like it. Wanna sleep there tonight? And yea this is just the living room. Follow me and I'll show you around."

Tokine showed them the kitchen that was almost the size of the living room. Then showed them were the bathrooms were as well as the rooms and who was staying with whom. Kaori and natsu were going to share the room beside the kitchen; Lucy and erza were going to share the room to the left of the living room door; and Tokine and gray were going to share her room at the main end of the hall opposite end of the living room. Once she showed everyone where everything was, they all settled in and were in the living room.

Natsu looked at Tokine, "ummm...c-can we talk now?"

Tokine jumped up, "that's right! Sorry natsu I forgot. But yea."

The two went to her room for more privacy seeing as its the furthest room front the living room.  
Once the door was closed, the two sat down on the bed. Natsu was nervous to talk to her and she could tell by the way he fidgeted with his scarf. Seeing this, she placed he hand on his head and ruffled the soft pink locks. He relaxed.

"Soo? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tokine said after he fully relaxed.

"H-how do I put this...ok give me a minute to think..." He replied.

"Okay. Take your time haha."

"I think I...well... You love gray, right?"

"Yes. Very much, why?"

"What does love feel like?"

"Haha ok. Lets see." She folded her arms for a moment thinking. "Honestly, kid, it's different for everyone. For me, it's like the best thing ever. I feel happy around gray. When he holds me, I feel safe. With every kiss, I fall more in love with him. He makes me feel fulfilled, complete. After we got together, I've never needed anything to make me happy but him. He was the part of me that was missing, as cheesy as that sounds. With you, you may experience it differently. Like I said it's different for everyone. So why the sudden interest?"

"Well...*long pause*...I think I'm in love..." He looked down. Then felt arms surround him. Tokine hugged him.

"T-Tokine?"

She released him, "I'm so happy. Natsu... *she winked* I think I know exactly who you are in love with."

He was dumbfounded. "W-w-what?"

"It's kaori, isn't it?"

"What?! I never said that!"

"Please natsu. I know this. See," she pulled out her cell phone and showed him the picture she took of the two while on the train, "look, in all my time at fairy tail, you've never looked this peaceful. Happy looking. Plus, everytime you've fallen asleep near anyone of us, you never cuddled. It was a given. You never did that with me and you had a crush on me. Then there's your reaction just now, being somewhat defensive." He blushed at the picture and harder at what she said, knowing it was true.

"..."

"Just admit it. You are in love with my senpai."

"Y-yes."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I figured I would just tell him."

"Hrmm. No that won't work. He's simply to dense to get it, even if you told him. Hehehee you'll have to show him. "

"S-s-show him?"

"Yep. This is how."

-meanwhile in the living room-

Everyone was quiet. So quiet it seemed awkward. Lucy broke the silence, "wonder what they are talking about.."

Happy, who was laying comfortably on a throw pillow, spoke, "it's not nice to be nosy lusshy."

Lucy's eye twitched. "I'm not being nosy happy. I was just wondering."

"Aye, that's being nosy" happy said as he flew up.

"Dammit happy, get over here."

"Noo! You'll hit me!"

"No, I won't. Just come here." Lucy began chasing him around the living room. "Happy, get the hell over-"

"Stop before you break something" Tokine said stepping back into the room with a blushing natsu.

Lucy and happy stop and happy flies to Tokine's shoulder, "okay, sorry. We were just playing a game."

Happy hid behind Tokine, "Toki, don't let her near me! She's gonna hit me."

Natsu grabbed happy, "she won't. I won't let her hurt you. But besides you're staying in their room tonight."

"Noo! why?!" Happy and Lucy shouted.

Erza spoke up, "it's fine. Happy well sleep with us. And keep your voices down. I'm sure that anyone passing by above can hear you."

Tokine laughed, "nah erza. That's taken care of. This place is soundproof. Every room is. " she winked at gray, who smirked, and at natsu, who blushed. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm *stretch* "tirrred" and going to bed."

Gray caught on to the hint and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her butt to him, making her grunt, and smirked.

Erza stood and nodded, "come on, Lucy, happy. Lets go too." Then they walked to their room.  
Kaori, natsu, gray and Tokine stood at the boys room.

"Don't stay up too late now." Tokine said with a wink. Gray nodded in agreement and began kissing her neck. Then the two proceeded to the room where the fun began before sleeping. Kaori walked in the room thinking of what she could've meant by that and natsu followed, locking the door.

* * *

_hey~ the next chapter will be a little while. sorry for the inconvenience. but give me credit. im currently working on like 6 stories at the moment with few ideas. but I promise that I will load chapter 11 when it Is finished A.S.A.P~ some of you may or may like where this is going, if not, im sorry. but this next chapter is almost done. I may wait and posted 11 and 12 at the same time. I don't know yet._

_and a thank you to all my readers that are still with me, IF there are any. hahahaa~ I hope you still enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it._

_well later my lovelies & review please~!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello~ it's been awhile, yes, I know. i'm terribly sorry. but here's chapter 11

**WARNING:** _This chapter contains sex and it is yaoi.(boy/boy) if you don't like it, the don't read this chapter. wait patiently for the next chapter._

_Thanks~ and Enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Behind Closed Doors!

Once inside the room kaori began putting his stuff up and natsu just sat down. He was quietly sitting there going over the plans. As he figured out how exactly he was going to do everything, he began to smile a bit mischievously.

Kaori, who was walking from the dresser, stopped and looked at natsu. "Why the smile? You look like you're planning to do something..."

Natsu looked at him and a sparkle shined in his eyes. "Heh heh yea..."

Natsu stood up and started walking toward kaori, who started backing up and was soon against the wall with natsu only a few feet away.

"W-w-what are y-you d-doing, n-nastu?" Kaori asked with pink faintly dusting his cheeks.

Natsu didn't say anything but smiled and leaned in really close. Kaori was about to protest when natsu's lips crashed down on his. At first it was just a small sweet kiss but it soon got hot. Really hot! Natsu deepened the kiss and pushed closer to kaori. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body. Kaori moaned at this. They broke apart needing air and when they caught their breath, natsu dipped and kissed him again. He licked his bottom lip asking for permission. Kaori gasped when he felt natsu's tongue touch his lip and natsu took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He roamed kaori's sweet tasting cavern. He groaned when kaori's tongue met his and a duel began. They fought and natsu won. Once air was needed again, they broke apart and natsu backed away, deciding to wait a moment before he started the rest of the plan.

Kaori looked at natsu tranced. Eyes full of lust, want, and something else. "N-natsu...w-why?"

Natsu grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed, "because...I'm making you mine." And he shoved him down on the bed. Natsu climbed on top of kaori and straddled his waist. He pulled kaori's white t-shirt and dark blue vest off, tossing it to the side before removing his own vest. He took his scarf off and safely wrapped it up and placed it on the dresser beside the bed. He leaned back down and began kissing him again. While doing this, he moved his hands up and down kaori's chest, stopping to tease his nipples.

"Mm huhh ahhh...n-natsu...unnn huh" kaori was turning into a moaning mess. Natsu really like this. The moans sounded sooo delicious. He wanted more. Of everything and of kaori. He undid kaori's pants and then his own and discarded both so now they were left in their boxers. Both boys' erections could be see clearly confined behind said boxers. Natsu licked his lips and dipped down for a more passionate kiss. He licked his lip again and kaori opened up, letting him plunge his tongue into his mouth only to be met by his own. The two started another heated battle, of which natsu won again. Lacking air, the two parted and natsu went to kaori's neck and started kissing him there. He left so many kisses and then began to suck and lick, marking him as his. He pulled back and admired the mark. Smiling, he began kissing down his chest, giving the occasionally sucking and marking more places. He couldn't get enough of his tannish skin. Once he reached the beginning of his boxers, he smiled and pulled them down, freeing kaori's erection. _'Wow. He's actually pretty big, but I'm bigger. I'm topping as Tokine said.'_

Being a little adventurous, he licked the tip of kaori's hardened member, making him gasp. So he began to suck on it and slowly lowered his head, taking in more. Kaori threw his hand into pink locks and started moaning, loudly with each hard suck. Soon he was about it come and gave natsu a warning, "nghh...nat-natsu... I'm gonna..." And he came. Natsu didn't even pull away. He swallowed all of it and released kaori's member with a soft pop.

"Not a bad taste but it good be better."

"That's gross natsu." Kaori panted. For natsu to be new at this, he gave a hell of a blow job.

"Not really. But we aren't done here."

"Really now?"

"Really." And without waiting for kaori to say anything, he leaned back down and kissed him again. Things only got hotter from here. Natsu was still rock hard and needed release himself. He began the same process he had the first time in making kaori hard and it worked. He was hard again in just a few minutes. Natsu teased him some more. "Please...n-natsu...just...t-take me already...enough of the teasing..."

"As you wish." And with that, he grabbed some lubricant, rubbed some on his fingers, and spread and lifted kaori's legs, hooking the right leg on his shoulder. He teasingly rubbed his index finger around kaori's ring of muscles before slowly pushing it in. Kaori gasped at the intrusion. He was a virgin after all. Once he was adjusted to one finger, natsu pushed in another and started pumping them in and out and scissoring them to stretch him. After he was adjusted to this he added a third and finally finger and continued to stretch him. Occasionally, he would brush over a certain spot inside kaori making him moan loudly and arch his back a little bit. This, of course, only fueled natsu up. Once kaori was used to the feeling, natsu pulled his fingers out, took a deep breathe and lined himself up. He looked up and looked in kaori's eyes asking a question that didn't need to be spoken. All he received was a nod and that was enough. He slowly pushed in, both of them gasping a bit. He didn't stop until he was all the way in, where he stopped and let him get adjusted to the size. Kaori gave him the ok and he pulled out to push back in. He soon picked up a nice rhythm and started angling at different directions to try and find that spot he found with his fingers. When kaori let out a very loud and delicious moan of his name and arched his back up, he knew that he had found it. He kept thrusting in that one spot over and over.

"Ohhh...n-natsu...h-har-harder!" Kaori panted and only moaned louder and longer as natsu thrusted faster and harder. He moved his right hand from his hips and started stroking kaori's member in time with his thrusts. "Ohhh~~ yes~~~ nhhghh-ahh~~! Ohh na-natsu~!"

"Hmm...nnngghhh...k-kaori...so...tight...soo...goo d.."

Both were getting so close. Suddenly, kaori arched his back as far as he could and screamed nastu's name as he came hard on both their stomachs. The tightening of his muscles was too much and when he heard his name screamed so, so erotically, it was enough to push him over the edge so with one last thrust in as deep as he could go, natsu came. Kaori sighed at the feeling of being filled. Natsu pulled out and laid, well more or so fell, on the bed beside him. Both laid there panting and coming down from their sexual high.

Once that they came down, they looked at each other and natsu turned over, facing kaori. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them and wrapped his arms around kaori holding close to him.

"Again, why?" Asked kaori.

"Because I said I was going to make you mine."

"I know that you said that but why make me yours is what I mean."

"Because...well...I fell in love with you..."

Kaori raised up and looked at natsu. "You fell in love with me?"

"Yeah. There a problem with that?"

"No. Because I love you too." And with that kaori laid back down in natsu's arms and the two went to sleep. Natsu only prayed that the rooms were soundproof like Tokine said, if not then there was a lot to explain in the morning.


End file.
